This invention relates to unitary hinged guards. Since, in general, non-foamed plastic articles may be more rigid, shiny and colorful whereas foamed plastic is commonly more compressible, energy absorbent and lack-lustre, there is often a need for combining in one article plastic materials having both classes of characteristics. As herein typified, for instance, a protective guard such as may be combined with a bumper needs to be of attractive exterior but be resilient; it should be resistant to impact, of lightweight for its strength, and easily mountable.